Monsterpydeia
by Sam the bat
Summary: Encyclapidia of monsters from my crossover hell has a name: reaper. Rated T for possibly terrafying mental pictures
1. Chapter 1

**This is an encyclopedia of all of the monsters in my story hell has a name: reaper. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read this until I have finished my other story. If you don't give a crap then by all means go right ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part one: Hell has a name: Reaper Nurse- These things are almost exactly the same as the nurses from the movie except they have a hole in there head that looks like a bullet hole. They aren't very fast and they are attracted to light. They represent Maria's death, hence there female appearance and bullet hole. (Maria was shot to death.)

**Straight jacket- ****This creature looks like a naked man wearing a straight jacket. The straight jacket looks like it is attached to the monster like skin. They are easily startled and when startled it will chase shadow down until either it dies or he dies. It attacks by spewing a glob of acid from its chest. It is a reincarnation of shadows containment for 50 years. **

**Lurker- ****This creature appears to be a man with his legs stuck together. Its skin is scaly like a fish and its mouth is vertical and filled with sharp teeth. It attacks using sharp knifes that have replaced it's fingers. It represents sonic's fear of water.**

**(Which I find a bit funny. ****)**

**Gray children- ****These are small creatures that look like small children. They are not based off of the gray children from the movie; they are the ones from the first game. They wear a small butchers apron and they carry knifes. There faces are completely blank and, apart from its name, these things don't have gray skin, its actually brownish. They represent the fact that Shadow never had a childhood.**

**Gumhead- ****This creature looks like a deformed ape with a tumor like object growing on its throat. The sound it makes is similar to that of a chimpanzee and a bear combined. There flesh appears to be burnt and they attack using there claws.**

**They represent Shadows hatred for the people who killed Maria. **

**Fertillid- ****This is one of my personal creations. It is a mannequin that is covered with vines. It has no eyes or hands and has a large flowered bud growing on its left side of its neck. It attacks by using the vines on its arms as whips. When it dies the bud explodes spraying acid everywhere. These represent Tails mixed emotions after Cosmo died.**

**Twoback- ****This monster looks like 2 people engaged in intercourse. A large creature acts as the main body, walking and attacking, while a smaller version is attached to its back. It attacks by either ramming into shadow or spewing acid from its mouth. You might laugh when you read this. It represents Amy's sexual feelings towards Sonic. **

**Now for my "boss characters".**

**Mirrorman- ****This monster is only seen in a large mirror. It is a large mannequin with knifes replacing its fingers. It kills sonic before shadow fights it. It kills sonic by impaling him and throwing him against the wall. It represents the feeling shadow has of being invincible. **

**Doppelganger-**** This monster looks exactly like shadow in every possible way. It attacks shadow with a shotgun. When it is defeated it stops and points behind shadow. Shadow looks and see's nothing and turns back around to see that the doppelganger is gone and replaced with a bloody textbook. It represents shadows "dark side". **

**Pyramid head- ****This creature looks like a 7 foot tall man with a butchers apron and a triangular shaped helmet covering his whole head. He attacks with a 10 foot long blade. You'll not believe this, but this creature used to be tails. He was turned into this thing by 2 other pyramid heads. If you want to know how tails was turned into a monster go to youtube and type in silent hill homecoming boogieman ending. **

Memory of sonic- This monster looks exactly like sonic except it is covered in blood. It attacks shadow using a handgun. It also is in possession of a chaos emerald which it uses to do chaos control and chaos blast. It represents shadows guilt for not being able to prevent Sonics death. 


End file.
